1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for drying semiconductor substrates, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for drying semiconductor substrates using a vent unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clean semiconductor substrates are useful for improving the efficiency and correct operation of a semiconductor device. Unclean semiconductor substrates can lead to problems. These problems may include inefficiency and/or incorrect function of the fabricated semiconductor.
A conventional method of cleaning semiconductor substrates involves a wet cleaning process wherein a chemical solution is used to remove impurities in the semiconductor substrate. After the wet cleaning process, it may be necessary to remove any remaining chemical solution used in the wet cleaning process from the semiconductor substrate.
A conventional method of removing a chemical solution from a semiconductor substrate following a wet cleaning process involves the passage of the semiconductor substrate through two distinct stages, a rinsing stage and a drying stage. A conventional rinse/dry apparatus, shown in FIG. 1, may include a rinsing chamber 101, a drying chamber 103 , a gas supplier 105, including a gas inlet conduit 105a, and a vent 107.
During the rinsing stage, de-ionized water 109 may be supplied to the rinsing chamber 101, as shown in FIG. 1. The semiconductor wafer 111 containing the remains of the chemical solution is dipped in the de-ionized water 109. The remains of the chemical solution are removed in the rinsing chamber 101, and the de-ionized water 109 is absorbed on the surface of the rinsed semiconductor wafer 111.
Following the above described rinsing stage, a drying stage is initiated. During the drying stage, the rinsed semiconductor wafer 111 is raised from the rinsing chamber 101 to the drying chamber 103. Concurrently, a gas 115, which may be isopropyl alcohol (IPA), is injected in the interior of the drying chamber 103 from the gas supplier 105. The gas 115 injected into the drying chamber 103 is directed towards the semiconductor wafer 111. After passing over the semiconductor wafer 111, the gas 115 is exhausted through the vent 107 out of the drying chamber 103. When the semiconductor wafer 111 is sufficiently dry, the drying stage is over and the process of removing the chemical solution left on the semiconductor wafer 111 during the wet cleaning process is complete.
With conventional methods and apparatuses, water marks 113a and 133b, may remain on the semiconductor wafer 111 following the drying stage, as shown in FIG. 2. One reason water marks 113a and 133b may occur is due to uneven flow of the gas 115 during the drying stage when the gas 115 is injected into the drying chamber 103 and directed towards the semiconductor wafer 111. These water marks 113a and 133b may be formed into at least two distinct locations. The first water marks 113a may be formed on both sides of the upper portion of the semiconductor wafer 111 in the opposite direction of a plat zone 111a. The water marks 113b may be formed adjacent to the plat zone 111a. 
Water marks, as described above, may cause problems in the semiconductor fabrication process, such as reducing the yield rate of the semiconductor devices produced.